Prohibited Desires
by K-Shandra
Summary: He had to find her, had to make certain she was safe… He would never forgive himself if she was harmed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prohibited Desires.

Genre: NCIS – Angst/Romance/Way out there

Pairing: Abby and Gibbs / Gabby

Rating: T – Same as the show.

Timeline: 9X23 **BIG AU Warning**. Okay so Missy didn't go the way everyone anticipated –Tiva having been done to death already. Missy has plans for them – Later.

Spoilers: Missy used some, in her vague and amusing way.

Summery: He had to find her, had to make certain she was safe… He would never forgive himself if she was harmed.

Disclaimer: It's nice borrowing someone else's toys – I'll put them back, I promise.

A/N: What can I say… Missy wanted new toys. So, this is a new ship for her – at least she kept it in the fandom. The title will make more sense at the end of the chapter.

Written: June 2012

Status: Missy? She just waived her hand at me - she's playing with her dolls... Is that… Abby and Gibbs? BDSM? MISSY! I guess this will be her twisted shipping.

Word Count: 1,940

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

He's not entirely certain what it was that made him head to the lab instead of picking up the phone to call her. Had it been Tony, Ziva or McGee he would simply have called them and ordered them out of the building, but not Abby. He has always thought of her as safe in her lab, knew it was her domain and that she was unlikely to be rushed in leaving it. Abby's affection for Mayor-Mass-Spec and her other equipment often set him grinning, she would be insistent on shutting down the equipment properly, and that was why she would not be rushed from her lab.

He preferred having her there, rather than at a crime scene – any crime scene, where men other than those in their team or association would gawk at her. He still remembers the day he wanted to knock an officer senseless – for having referred to her as a wack-job. He had been angry with her for showing up at the scene, even more so when she implied that she and the victim were supposed to meet up. That she was the man's reason for being in DC in the first place.

He was not even entirely certain as to when his feelings towards her had shifted. When she had become more to him than his dark haired, eternally optimistic gothic scientist. It might have been due to the ease at which he could confer her affection, and how easily she would return it. It had become such a habit that he had not even seen it coming… Only to wake up one day with the realization that he loved her. Not only loved her; but was irrevocably in love with her. Since then, he often chided himself, reminding himself that anything between them would be inappropriate, and that he should not get upset when she and McGee talked their geek talk. The younger agent meant something to her. He just could not establish exactly what. He thought the young man a fool for not pursuing her, they worked on some level – had some connection. He knew that the younger agent would balance her out, better that he himself could. However, he also knew that with Abby things were never clear-cut.

Yes, many thought his affection towards her were those of a father to a daughter. Her absolute devotion to him, he was still incapable of fathoming. Only that it made his day. The Caff-Pows were his little gifts of love and appreciation. He would gladly bestow others, were it not for the fact that he would draw attention to himself – especially with DiNozzo. Strangely he was not concerned with her and Anthony's relationship – never had been. Ziva possibly had something to do with that.

He saw her shutting down the last of her equipment as he entered her lab. That was the one thing he could do for her. He had always ensured that she got whatever she needed. He liked to keep her happy; and if giving her the things she needed to do her work made her happy, then he would ensure that she got those. He beckoned to her, indicating that they should leave, that there wasn't any time to waste. However the bomb went off, and he did the only thing his instinct would permit him - he threw himself over her in order to protect her from the blast.

With his ears still ringing from the ear splitting blast, he could smell the residue of the blast all around them. However, the only thing that really registered with him was the sensation of having her under him. Of all the times to be aware of her, then wasn't it. He instinctively wrapped his arms about her, holding her to him, wanting to simply savour the moment.

'Abby,' he spoke up a few moments later, moving from her slightly. He became concerned when she didn't answer him right away. Causing him to draw back slightly and look at her. There was blood coming from a cut on her forehead where a piece of shrapnel must have struck her. She was unconscious as well. Immediately he lifted himself off her, his own pain immaterial as adrenalin coursed through his veins. Dread filled him as his heart started racing. He checked her pulse, and he had just been able to discern it when her eyes fluttered open.

'Abby you okay?' He demanded.

He watched her eyes narrow at the sound of his voice. His hand automatically went to the back of her head, feeling for lumps.

'Where are we?' She weakly asked, her voice conveying her confusion.

'Your lab, the bomb was in Vance's car, it went off.' He spoke in his usual clipped tone. Having assessed her scull, discovering a lump where her head had hit the ground.

Abby lifted her head to look about. Gibbs helped her to sit up, keeping a hold of her just in case she blacked out again, then joined her in her perusal of the lab. Noting its, and the equipment within its damaged condition. By some chance of fate, the larger chunks of debris had missed them.

'Gibbs, we need to get out of here.' Abby murmured, turning her head to look at him, before slamming her eyes shut, the sudden movement possibly having caused her to become dizzy again. Regaining her equilibrium, she opened her eyes. Her pupils were almost completely dilated, the green rim only slightly evident. 'The blast has caused the chemicals to spill, and if they don't ignite, their combinations alone could be fatal.' She finished.

'Okay Abbs.' Gibbs replied loosening his hold of her for a moment. 'You think you can move?' He asked looking about them.

'I can try.' Abby returned, before he made to get up. His back protesting his actions.

He helped Abby to her feet then watched as she swayed slightly. Steadying himself, he moved to scoop her up in his arms.' Hold tight Abby.' He commanded as she yelped slightly at the sudden changing of position. Gibbs made for the door, side stepping the fallen debris, his back contesting his actions but he was not going to chance leaving her behind, not even for a step.

Once outside the door he set her down before turning to look at it.

'Hit the emergency switch.' Abby said indicating to the red push switch on the wall.

'The power is out.' Gibbs was quick to return. 'And the generators are unlikely to kick in.'

'The lab doors have a battery backup, in case of emergencies.' Abby returned.

Gibbs hit the switch. Then watched as a red light started flashing on the far wall of the lab, and all the doors started closing. He waited until the air lock had sealed before turning to assess their surroundings. Knowing that the elevator would most likely be out of action, he turned his attention towards the passage. It would take a while to clear the debris, and he had no idea as to the structural damage the building had suffered due to the blast. On his own he could go check on the others. However, he was unwilling to leave Abby alone, especially since she may have suffered concussion. He knew that the rescue teams would soon arrive, and decided it best to sit this one out, at least until someone could tend to Abby. He moved to join her. Wrapping his arm about her shoulders, he pulled her against him. It has always been easy to simply indulge in such actions with her, because she always took them at face value - never expecting more.

'You okay Abs?' Gibbs asked as she rested her head against his shoulder.

'Things are a bit fuzzy,' she replied, 'but I seem okay otherwise.'

'Just don't sleep.' Gibbs said against her hair.

'I try to stay awake.' She replied leaning into him some more.

Gibbs hugged her closer, knowing that shock would soon enough kick in, and that she would then start to feel cold.

Gibbs reached for his phone, hoping to contact the others and establish if they were okay. However the fall had damaged it, and he wasn't certain if he could use it.

'Abby,' he called, nudging his shoulder slightly to make sure she was okay.

'Yeah Gibbs.' Her unwilling reply came.

'Can you use this?' he asked holding the phone towards her.

'I can have a look,' she said sitting upright more, taking the phone from him.

Gibbs looked at her as she was tinkering with his phone. His gaze landed on the choker she was wearing. He had often in the past wondered if she only wore them as part of her dress, or if they symbolised something else entirely. His mind contemplated the chances of him actually buying her one, wondering if she would allow him put it on her, and whether she would openly wear it. He felt his body respond to his thoughts. He could see Abby as a sub, he would love to be her master, to have her entrust both her safety and her body to him. Then again, he did not like the idea of her trusting another in such a way, or that of another owning her in such a way. He liked redheads, because they were feisty in bed, they took skill to master at times. Jenny had been like that. However the thought of Abby… of her at his total command…

'Gibbs!' He finally heard her call. 'Are you okay? You kinda spaced out there for a moment.' Abby said, her voice having gone up an octave, possibly with concern.

'I'm okay Abbs.' He quickly replied.

'Why were you looking at my neck, is something wrong?' She asked, reaching up to feel it.

'No I was looking at this,' Gibbs retuned, indicating to her choker.

'What about it?' Abby asked, her forehead suddenly creasing into a frown.

Gibbs considered the likelihood of putting this down to a head injury if it all went south. Figured he could chance it. 'I was wondering if you wear them for a reason.'

Abby's hand went up to her throat, checking her choker. She blinked her eyes for a few moments before tilting her head slightly. 'Oh,' she suddenly replied having come to some conclusion. 'You mean am I into…' she allowed her voice to trail off as she touched the choker. 'What would you do if I was?' she challenged him in return.

Gibbs visibly swallowed, his throat suddenly having gone dry. He had hoped she would be more forthcoming. 'If I bought you one, would you wear it?' He asked in return, still skating the issue.

Abby smiled at that. 'Only if you put it on me.'

Her answer had blood pooling in his groin within seconds. He fought to contain the groan that wanted to escape him. 'I won't let you take it off.' He quickly decreed.

'I'll wear it with pride, and any others you buy me.' She honestly returned.

'We're going shopping, as soon as I've caught this bastard.' Gibbs decreed.

Abby waved his phone at him. 'It's busted.'

Gibbs just nodded his head, his mind already contemplating how he was going to take possession of her. He felt her settle against him again, his arm automatically moving around her shoulders.

'How come I never knew of your preference?' She softly asked.

'Because it has always been a prohibited desire.' He suddenly owned up.

'Rule twelve?' she asked.

'I haven't even made a rule for this one yet.' He returned, hugging her closer to him.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

May be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Prohibited Desires – Part 2.

Genre: NCIS – Angst/Romance/Way out there

Pairing: Abby and Gibbs

Rating: M.

Timeline: Season 10 AU.

Spoilers: Season ten hasn't started yet, so there couldn't possibly be any for then – Read; this is a thumb suck.

Summery: Did he really mean it or was it only a delusion her mind came up with.

Disclaimer: It's nice borrowing someone else's toys – I'll put them back, I promise.

A/N: Missy is playing – so much leather...

Written: July 2012  
Edited: Early September 2012 – some slight technicalities.  
Word Count: 3,661

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Abby groaned in frustration. Nearly a month had passed since the NCIS building had been blown up. The team had long since traced and caught Dearing, having also closed the case, and still Gibbs had not done anything. He has not given her the slightest indication that the collar conversation had even happened. And to top it off, someone had thought it a good idea to move NCIS to Quantico.

The scientists there were all geeks – and not the good kind of geeks that you can have fun with, but the stuffy boring kind. Those kinda geeks that whilst in school wore preppy clothes and thick, black-rimed glasses. She hated it, hated them, hated the whole situation. She wanted her lab back, with her music and her toys and everything arranged the way she liked it, she wanted things back the way they were, but mostly she missed the freedom she had had to do what she liked.

At Quantico, she had to share a lab with some preppy geek, who had absolutely no dress sense, and was no fun. It was all so stuffy, with everything needing to be logged and explained – in triplicate. She simply hated it. She wasn't allowed to play her music, and the others looked at her funny, one of them actually having had the gall to call her a freak, stating she was incapable of doing her work. And although she had taken great pleasure at first in proving them wrong, it was getting old. She also did not see Tony and Ziva half as often as she wanted to, and McGee had taken a shine to one of the lab assistants. And Gibbs, Gibbs was just weird. He didn't hug or kiss her anymore, not like he used to – at first she had thought it as because of the other lab assistants, constantly gawking at their team, but now she just thought it crazy and hurtful.

She despised it, the stupid building didn't even have a Caff-Pow machine. She had to walk the equivalent of two blocks every time she wanted a Caff-Pow, and then it would be warm by the time she got back.

She groaned in frustration as she tuned back to her work. She had to help some geeky guy form the neighbouring lab with some analysis, and her heart just was not in it. Just then, Gibbs walked into the lab with a present for her.

'I don't have anything for you Gibbs,' Abby deadpanned, turning to look at him. Knowing that the team had not sent her anything, and that lately it was the only time she got to see him – when he wanted results.

He came to a halt right next to her and she felt her body start to tingle in awareness. The sent of old spice and the decided musky undertone that was uniquely his filled her senses, and she felt her heart start to pound in anticipation.

'I know Abbs, I came to give you this.' Gibbs returned handing the wrapped present to her.

'We have a case?' She asked, taking the present from him.

'Yip,' He replied turning from her, however halting at the door. 'Oh and there's a card as well.' He threw over his shoulder before leaving.

Abby looked at the present. A huge grin plastered itself on her face when she opened it to see a stuffed hippo. Bert having succumbed during the destruction of her lab had also not assisted in lightening her mood. However, it was not the hippo that caused her smile, it was the collar it wore around its neck that caused her elation. She squeezed the hippo tightly, and like Bert, it made a farting noise, causing a familiar happiness settle round her heart. She picked up the small card that had been attached to the gift, and was stunned when she read its contents. _"Going shopping, I need your sizes." _Her heart started pounding frantically at that, and her throat suddenly dried. _He hasn't forgotten._ Then a sudden flash of nerves shot through her, causing her to swallow repeatedly. She had never really been into BDSM, and to a large extent she had only wanted to tease him about it, wanted to see what he would do. However, it wasn't funny anymore. The reality of it was that he expected her to be into it, and she was not even certain if she could go through with it. She wanted to, but only because she had spent so much time in the past thinking about him, wondering what it would be like. When exactly it had started, she cannot even remember. However, it had given her some satisfaction when he had asked her about it. She as willing to put herself through it, if only once, if it was the only way to know what kind of a lover he was, and besides, she has always trusted him. She knew he would never hurt her… She had just never thought that it would be his thing.

Pulling out her mobile phone, she texted him her sizes and thanked him for the hippo. Then she picked up the hippo and looked it at it for a moment, 'what should I call you?' She asked aloud, whilst inspecting it.

'Don't you think it's a bit childish to be talking to toys?' A cold voice spoke up from the doorway, causing Abby's hackles to rise as she turned to face the brunette she had taken an instant dislike to. 'No.' She steadily returned

'What's it doing here?' The woman demanded.

'None of your business, what do you want?' Abby demanded in return.

'I came to collect that algorithm for Mathew.' The woman bit back.

'I've already emailed it to him.' Abby replied placing the new hippo on her computer.

'What did Agent Gibbs want?' The woman questioned.

'He came to give me this, seeing as my last one was destroyed with my lab.' Abby said indicating to the hippo, smiling when she noted the woman's discomfort.

'Can I ask you something?' The woman carefully spoke up.

'About Gibbs?'

'Yes, I…eh, I wanted to know if he's seeing anyone?'

'He is.' Abby firmly replied, and watched as the woman made to leave.

Almost a week passed after Gibbs's gift and Abby once again started to doubt his intentions, when he strode purposefully into her lab. Most of the other lab personnel had already left for the evening and Abby was in the process of shutting down all her equipment.

'Hey Abbs,' He greeted on entry, and at the sound of his voice Abby felt her heart starting to pound, knowing he had no reason for being there - other than wanting to see her.

'Gibbs.' She greeted, turning towards him

'You doing anything tomorrow night?' He asked outright, coming to a halt next to her.

Abby simply shook her head in response before answering, 'I haven't confirmed anything.'

'Good. My place, seven o clock. We have a contract to discuss.' He delivered in his usual curt manner, casing Abby's heart to leap up into her throat.

'Okay,' Abby almost squawked in returned, trying to calm her beating heart.

Gibbs smiled slightly at her and then took his leave. It as only after he had left that she noticed the Caff-Pow standing on the counter. It still amazed her how he managed to slip those in without her knowing.

Quantico did not allow eating or drinking in their labs. And when she considered the sloppy way some of the lab-technicians worked, she could understand why. Picking it up, she smiled as she sipped the red liquid. Somehow, it did not seem as intimidating as she had thought it would.

Abby arrived at Gibbs's house just before seven. Stepping from her car, she was assailed with an elevated sense of apprehension. Uncertain as to what was likely to unfold as the evening progressed. She had spent the better part of the last month reading up on the subject, hoping to gain some insight to the practice, also that she would in some way be prepared. However the books had all been more focused on the practice and methods, and some of them had scared her – she just hoped that he wasn't into masochism, because then she knew she would not be able to, she probably wouldn't be able to look at him ever again, if that were the case.

Abby knocked on his front, door before opening it. She knew that any of the team members were welcome at any time and that they did not need the formalities – his door was always open. However, on closing it she was surprised to find that it had recently been fitted with a lock.

'Gibbs?' She called, entering his foyer, glancing about.

'In the kitchen.' His reply came, causing her to draw in a deep breath before turning and heading in that direction.

Abby stepped into the kitchen, only to find Gibbs making coffee for them. She glanced about nervously at first, swallowing against her heart that had seemed to lodge itself in her throat.

He placed her coffee on the table, next to a contract, drawing Abby's attention to the document. 'Take your time,' he said, indicating to the contract, 'I'll be in the basement.'

'Okay.' She wearily replied, then watched him move from her.

Sitting down, she pulled the contract closer and started to read through it. Having never actually read one before, she wasn't certain as to what she should be looking out for. Therefore, she read the whole thing, swallowing repeatedly as she read some of the contents, especially his expectations of her. Drawing in deep breath, she flipped the page, not having found anything that would send her running for the hills. She trusted him with her life, therefore knew he would do nothing to intentionally harm her. She reached for the pen he had left there, and filled in the area's that were blank, noting what she would not consent to, and her body started to tingle in anticipation of what could unfold from that. She continued reading, and her throat dried some when she put down her safe word, and noted his insert on the use of toys. _Oh god this is really happening. _She thought as she finally came to the last page. She signed it, and then got up from her seat in order to go looking for him.

'You done?' He asked as she entered the basement door, looking up at her.

'Yes,' Abby returned, and watched as he put down his tools and move over towards her. She held out the contract to him, her hand shaking slightly.

Gibbs took the contract from her 'What now?' Abby asked as he glanced it over.

Her question had him lift his gaze to meet hers. 'There is a change of clothes for you in my bedroom.' He replied, having checked the last page. 'Go get ready for your Master my pet.' He concluded before turning his attention back to the contract.

'Now?' Abby questioned in return, surprised.

'Don't question me, or I'll have to discipline you.' He firmly warned her.

Abby immediately dropped her eyes, assuming the posture she had read he would expect. Before softly answering 'Yes Master.'

'Now go.' He ordered, glancing over the document.

With that Abby left him to go change, she felt a sense of trepidation overcome her when she entered his room. In all the time they had known each other, she has never before entered his bedroom. She looked towards the bed and saw her outfit laid out for her. Picking up the black lace corset, she smiled slightly. Gibbs knew about her affinity for black lace.

She stripped down and slipped on the corset tightening it, then reached for the stockings and slipped them on, only to realize that there were no panties when she lifted the gaiters. She had just snapped them into place when he entered the room. Suddenly an overwhelming sense of shyness overcame her. 'Ugh Gibbs, there are no panties.' She softly spoke up, turning from him.

'I'm not Gibbs,' he professed, 'and if I had wanted panties on you I would have provided them.' He sternly returned, causing her heart to race. Gibbs had never talked to her like that in the past. 'You don't see people's pets walk about covering their pussies.'

'No Master.' Abby softly returned dropping her gaze, needing to swallow against the lump that had formed in her throat. She really wanted this to work out, even if it was only this once. However, she already felt like she was failing in some way.

'Lift your head.' He commanded as he came to a standstill next to her. Abby did as she was told, then felt him place a collar around her neck. 'You are my pet now, you understand that. You belong to me.'

Abby felt a tingle shoot through her body at his words, and answered 'Yes Master.'

'Your body belongs to me, it is for my pleasure.' He continued, and Abby felt an ache build between her thighs at the though of him taking pleasure in her body. 'Yes Master.' She replied.

'Good. Now let me have a look at you.' He said moving indicting for her to turn in front of him. 'You need some grooming my pet.' He declared a moment later. Then moved to draw a long silk scarf from the nightstand, 'lie down.' He commanded, indicating to the bed.

Abby moved to lie down, her heart racing. Her thoughts jumbled, not having understood what he intended by grooming.

'Arms above your head.' He commanded, and Abby lifted up her arms, felt the smooth cloth wrap round her wrists as he tied her hands to the bed, although not tightly. 'There, now I can work without disruptions.' He declared, before moving off into the bathroom.

Abby's whole body came alight in anticipation, wondering what he was up to. Her eyes enlarged when he returned with a bowl of water, a razor and some shaving cream. 'I like my pussy shaven, so that I can look at it.' He declared as he got onto the bed. 'Open your legs,' he commanded, 'I want to sit between them.'

A sudden sense of modesty overcame her. Abby did not want to lie completely exposed to him, especially since he was still fully dressed. 'Now pet,' he ordered, 'Or you will be punished.' His tone set her heart a flutter, and she opened them for him.

'Good girl, now lift.' He said tapping her hip slightly.

Abby lifted her pelvis allowing him to place the towel underneath her. 'Okay you can settle.' He said before running his hand over the curls at her apex. Causing tingles to rush over her body and her nipples to tighten. Abby swallowed as she watched him reach for the sponge, wetting her sex with the warm water, making her infinitely aware of his actions as her pussy started to throb in response. She felt every small touch he made as he applied the shaving cream to her, wanting to moan as the sensations coursed over her.

'Quiet little one.' He spoke as she felt the first stroke of the razor.

The room and the sheets smelled like him and she was totally transported to another world, where sensation alone existed. Her eyes could not focus so she simply allowed them to drift shut. She felt every stroke of the razor, every movement he made as he moved her lips out of the way. Her whole body tingled, causing her to draw her legs open even more, wantonly displaying herself to him. Each movement he made was followed by a pause that only built her anticipation of the next. She fought hard to contain the moans that wanted to slip from her lips, knowing she would be punished if they did.

Once he was done, she felt the warm sponge smooth over her, before he patted her dry. Her core was aching for attention, she was wet and her lips swollen.

'There, now I can see my pussy.' Gibbs decreed as he moved from her, casing her to look for him as he returned the bowl of water to the bathroom. On returning, he smoothed over some Vitamin E oil over the area, the oil enhancing her already slick state. She felt his fingers brushing her clit slightly, teasingly, casing her stomach muscles to contract as her pelvis lifted towards him.

'Ah I can see my pussy wants some attention,' He drawled, before she felt his fingers move down to her lips. 'But she's had a lot of attention already,' He teased.

Abby fought to contain the moan she wanted to release. His fingers teasing her entrance.

'Or does my pet want some release?' he asked, his fingertips circling her lips.

'Yes Master,' Abby gasped, her breath already coming in pants.

Gibbs quickly moved and pulled her slightly to the side, before slapping her sharply on the butt cheek.

'Ugh,' Abby's response came as the sharp sensation shot up her body.

'Wrong answer my pet, you do not get to say what you want.' He reprimanded her. 'I get to decide. And right now, I want to play with my pussy.' He added, his fingers playing with her lips again. 'She's so pretty and tight.' He said when two of his fingers slipped into her.

Abby instinctively pushed up against him seeking more, then felt his fingers start circling inside her. 'She's so warm and wet, wanting me to play with her.' he husked.

Abby bit down on her lip and tugged on her restraints.

'I bet those little nipples of yours are hard too.' Gibbs said, and she could feel his one hand move up her abdomen, brushing over her breast. 'Just as I though, my pet wants me to play with her.' He said pinching her nipple hard, drawing a gasp from her as the pleasurable ache shot through her body.

'Quiet pet, or I will punish you.' He warned as his hand kneaded her breast.

'Yes Master.' Abby husked back. She could feel his fingers starting to pump her, curling and stroking her front wall as he drew them out. She felt his hot breath over her sex, and jerked up hard as his tongue coaxed her clit from its protective hood, then flicked against it, whilst his fingers worked her. The sensations tightening in her abdomen as she fought to contain her moans.

Lifting his head slightly, he grunted, 'Give it to me Abbs.' before pushing his tongue harder onto her.

Abby let go of all her restraint. Allowing everything she'd contained to come spilling out. Moans and mewls escaped her lips unchecked. Her core tightened around his fingers as her body stiffened, her senses sharpening. Until there was noting but light and intense sensation. Followed by a pulsing deep in her groin. Powerful sensations coursed through her body, as she released around his fingers, soaking them. She felt utterly drained, when his fingers slipped from her and he placed a kiss on her apex.

'Good girl.' He said moving from her, her eyes struggled to focus on his form. Her eyelids feeing too heavy.

'Come pet,' he said patting her leg. 'Your Master needs coffee. Go get it for him.' He said as he moved from her.

His words had her blink at him in surprise, before trying to move, and then found that she couldn't because of the restraints.

Smiling he reached up to undo them, 'Oh yes, can't do that tied to my bed.' Abby got up and reached for her clothes. 'Ugh-ugh as you are. I told you I like to be able to see my pussy.' Abby stopped immediately and looked at him feeling, uncomfortable walking about his house like that.

'I have locked and closed up, no one will see you but me.' He said sitting back.

'Yes Master.' Abby said moving towards the door, once again feeling apprehensive. The cool evening air brushing her body sent tingles across it, mounting her awareness. She entered the kitchen and made his coffee and once done returned to his room.

Abby handed him his coffee and sat down next to him as indicated.

'You okay Abbs?' Gibbs asked, causing her to look at him. 'You can speak freely.'

'Yes Gibbs.'

'Not to much for you?' He asked placing his hand on her thigh.

Abby simply shook her head slightly in reply.

'Then why do I sense something's amiss?' He asked squeezing her thigh slightly.

'This.' Abby indicated to her dress, 'I'm not comfortable walking around your house like this.' She honestly replied.

'Well you better get comfortable with it, because there is no way I'm going to let you hide my pussy from me.'

'And if you have people?' Abby asked, wanting to curse the uncertainty in her voice.

'Then you will cover it, and yourself.' He simply returned before stating, 'it's mine to look at, to touch and to play with.' His words sent her heart pounding, 'When we are alone I want to be able to see it.'

'And when I'm... you know… I don't like.' Abby started and then faltered.

'Yes I saw in the contract. You will be allowed to take care of it as needed.'

Abby nodded her head, releasing a relieved sigh.

'The collar you may only remove when I say so. Once you have more than one you can interchange them,' he continued, 'your outfits are to remain here, I will buy you others as well.' He professed and Abby simply nodded her head. 'It's not too late the pull out.' Gibbs said, stroking her thigh.

'No' Abby replied her head jerking up to look at him. 'I enjoyed what we did.'

'Good. I'll let you change. Next time you must come for the evening.'

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Prohibited Desires - Part Three  
Genre: NCIS – Angst/Romance/Way out there  
Pairing: Abby and Gibbs / Gabby  
Rating: M, but no real naughtiness.  
Timeline: A/U Season Ten  
Spoilers: Missy used some, in her vague and amusing way.  
Summery: He was not entirely comfortable with this, but he liked it.  
Disclaimer: It's nice borrowing someone else's toys – I'll put them back, I promise.  
A/N: Thank you for all the PM's and heads up I received. And I appoligize to those who were emotionally scarred by the delay experienced with the previous chapter's rating change. The belated change (20min after posting) took longer to effect on the system than I realized.  
Technical Beta: Oh yes, we're not flying on Missy's whims alone this time round; M.S. Thank you for your insights, patience and willingness to fulfil the role.  
Written: August 2012  
Edited October 2012  
Word Count: 3,292

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Gibbs closed the door after her departure, resting his head against it and drawing in a deep breath. _God, what have I gotten myself into_, he thought, thinking back over the last month. He had spent nearly all that time just preparing for tonight, wanting it to be perfect for her, and he had been so close to loosing it. The temptation had been so strong to whip off his clothes and to sink himself into her, to feel her warmth caressing him, but he knew it was about control, his self-control, and he had to establish it. He wanted that with her, god how he wanted it, but not yet, he wanted her to know it was not the only reason why he was doing this. Closing his eyes, he released the pent up sigh. He could still recall the scent of her arousal, how it had taunted and teased him, pushing him closer to his limit. He had needed to send her out of the room just to be able to regain the slight hold he still had left of his control.

He wanted this to work, wanted it to be good for her, having discovered that he had a natural aptitude for commanding her, even after initially having been weary about it. He liked the control, the power over her it gave him. She was his, had willingly consented to being his, and had handed him complete control over her in the bedroom. He could think of a thousand different things he wanted to try with her, things he had never been willing to attempt with the other women in his life, not trusting them enough to keep it between them. But with Abby he knew it would be different, with her he could be more daring, more inventive. He liked the idea of dressing her up, there were so many possibilities available to them, but first he needed to substantiate their bond, so that she would not leave him, would not even think of leaving him for another.

He moved form the door, and returned to his bedroom, the tangled state of his bed was a heady reminder of what had occurred earlier. He swore he could still smell her, and his body instantly reacted to that. He groaned in protest, wishing she was still there, that he could prove this need for her he felt.

Gibbs headed towards the lab Abby occupied. It had been a week already since the last time he had managed to find her on her own. Her seemingly constant string of visitors had frustrated him. Whenever he arrived there, there had been someone else in the lab. He had more than one occasion needed to hold down his desire to bark everyone out, just so that he could have her to himself. However none of those present were his team members, and he knew Abby would not appreciate his behaviour. It was hard enough having her at Quantico with him being located at the Coast Guard Investigative Services' office. He could not wait for them to finish the restorations on the NCIS building. Then he would once again have her under the same roof, where he could visit her as often as he liked, and he did not need to worry about some crazy guy taking a fancy to her. Thinking of crazy guys, he glanced about the lab, finding it surprisingly devoid of life, his heart started pounding in his chest as his levels of agitation rose. He glanced down the passage, feeling the frown form on his forehead. Abby had recently acquired another love-struck geeky crush, who also happened to share the same lab as her, and he had taken an instant dislike to the man, wanting to bust the guy's gut. He was incapable of determining whether the guy was attracted to Abby's mind, or the enigma that is Abby. Regardless, he disliked any man who got to spend more time with Abby than he did, and the guy's infatuation with Abby was glaringly obvious. He glanced back into the lab and almost sighed with relief when Abby appeared from the small room at the back, which served as her makeshift office. He watched as she walked into the lab, bobbing her head slightly, completely oblivious of his presence. The white cords from her ears were indication enough that she was listening to her music.

He snuck up behind her, like he has so many times before, and placed his hand on her hips, smiling at the realization that he had full right to do that. She startled, and immediately spun round to look at her visitor, seemingly ready to reprimand whoever it was. His heart skipped a beat as he watched her eyes light up and she instinctively threw her arms around him to hug him close, exclaiming, 'Gibbs!' before pulling back and tugging the headphones from her ears.

'Hello my pet.' Gibbs greeted her, smiling warmly.

Abby immediately backed off and looked about the lab for a moment, noting that they were alone, before lowering her gaze and addressing him, 'Hello, Master.' Gibbs felt a jolt go through him, felt a tightening sensation in his chest as his mind instinctively revolted against her sudden transformation. He has always enjoyed her more instinctive and exuberant greetings, and it did not settle well with him that she could possibly in future withhold her spontaneity. He tilted his head slightly trying to establish if she was happy, however her gaze remained lowered as she waited for him to address her.

Gibbs stepped closer, fingering her collar slightly, before lowly stating, 'I think it's time I got you a new one, Ziva mentioned something about you're only wearing this one lately.'

'If that is your wish, Master.' Abby reverently returned, keeping her gaze lowered.

His hand moved to rest on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly, before requesting, 'Come round tonight.'

He felt her body stiffen under his touch, her reaction sending his heart racing. He felt her resistance even before she respectfully replied, 'Master, I can't.'

'What!' What demanded, his hand tightening the hold he had on her shoulder, not enough to inflict pain, but enough to confirm his displeasure.

'It's just, you know…' Abby stuttered slightly in reply, her hands wringing slightly as she shifted under his touch.

'It's just what?' Gibbs demanded firmly, his whole body stiffening.

Abby cleared her throat and looked towards the far wall before answering, 'We agreed that I don't –'

Gibbs did not allow her to finish, before firmly commanding, 'You will be at my house at eight, or you can remove that collar.'

He felt the jolt of shock that went through her body at that, saw her visibly pull back slightly from him, before she swallowed and answered a low, but respectful, 'Yes, Master.'

'Good.' He replied before turning from her, not entirely comfortable with the unwillingness she had shown to spending time with him.

That evening Abby stopped in his driveway, feeling decidedly uncomfortable with the situation. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she got our and reached for her overnight bag.

_He agreed on this and now he's going back on it_, she brooded as she made her way to the front door, _I specifically stated that I don't want this and now he's forcing me_. She halted at the front door and knocked to announce her arrival, her heart pounding in anticipation, not certain as to what to expect from him.

'It's open.' his call came from inside, and she reached to open the door, stepping quietly inside before closing it again.

She apprehensively placed her bag in his foyer, before turning to find him behind her. She knelt before him, lowering her gaze as she greeted him 'Good evening, Master.'

Gibbs reached out to place his hand on her head, stroking her hair for a moment. 'Hello pet, you can stand.' he commanded, and with that Abby rose to her feet, keeping her gaze lowered.

'Your outfit is on my bed, go change, but keep your collar on.' he firmly spoke before turning from her, 'When you're done meet me in the lounge.'

Abby felt her heart leap into her throat, a strong sense of disquiet came over her. She wanted to object his treatment, his assumption that he could make her do this against her will. She knew she could stop it all by using her safe word, but she also did not want to distance him from her, even if she really did not want this. Her desire to be with him, to have this with him, for however long she could stand it, far outweighed her reasons for fighting it. 'Yes, Master.' She answered to his retreating back, then turned from him and made for his bedroom.

On entering it, her breath caught and her heart almost stopped when she saw what he had laid out on the bed for her. She carefully approached the bed, blinking repeatedly to ensure that she saw correctly, incapable of believing her eyes. She reached out to touch the sheer sea green fabric, rubbing the silk between her fingers. It was possibly the most luxurious sleeping gown she has ever seen. Not even in her most indulgent of moments would she have splurged on something so undeniably sensual. She picked up the garment, lifting it to stroke the soft fabric against her cheek, somewhat surprised when it had lingering traces of his scent on it. She smiled at that, before lowering the garment and noticing the matching set of French lace panties that still lay on the bed. _Just what are you up to Gibbs?_ She thought as she reached to pick them up off the bed.

She stripped and neatly folded her clothes, before pulling the gown over her head. It flowingly fell to mid thigh, and she smoothed her hand over the gossamer soft fabric. The sensual way it caressed her skin as it came to rest against it was arousing, making her fully aware of the fact that she was a woman. And that like any woman she enjoyed the sensation of silky and sensual fabrics brushing against her skin. The lace panties were a perfect fit, and went some way to calming her nerves about the evening. Once she was done, she returned to the lounge and found him seated on the couch, with two cups of coffee and a pile of folders sitting on the coffee table.

Abby knelt next to him, before speaking, 'Thank you Master, the gown is beautiful.'

Gibbs reached out to cup her face. 'You're welcome, you look pretty in it.'

'Thank you Master.'

'Come sit.' Gibbs said indicating to the couch.

Abby rose and sat next to him on the couch, and once settled. Gibbs handed her a folder, adding, 'Here you go.'

Abby took it from him, before asking, 'Master?'

'Read to me.' Gibbs said taking his coffee and settling back, indicting for her to settle against him.

'Yes Master.' Abby willingly answered, and settled against him. His arm automatically wrapped round her shoulders as he drew her closer, his fingers playing slightly with the fabric on her gown.

Abby opened the file and started reading to him, only hating halfway through to reach for her coffee, before once again settling against him to continue reading. Once she was done, he took the file from her and signed it off before handing her another folder, repeating the procedure twice over, before finally rising.

'Come pet, time for bed.' Gibbs said rising from the couch. Abby felt her heart start to pound once again, their closeness had been convivial, allowing her to bask in the simple pleasure of his proximity. However, moving things to the bedroom, at a time that for Gibbs was still early in the evening, caused a grave sense of foreboding to settle over her. 'Yes, Master.' she answered as she also rose from the couch.

'See to these.' Gibbs commanded, indicating to the coffee cups, 'Then join me in the bedroom, once you're done.'

'Yes, Master.' Abby replied before gathering up the cups and going to the kitchen to clean them. Once done, she reached for her bag and made for the bathroom, in order to prepare for bed.

Ten minutes later, Abby entered his bedroom, her hair down and all her makeup removed, noticing that the sheets had already been turned down. Gibbs looked up at her then indicted for her to come to him. She lowered her gaze she came to stand in front of him.

'Turn around.' He commanded and Abby did as requested. Then felt his hands brush against her neck, loosening the collar around her neck and removing it. Once done, he placed the collar on the bedside table and reached up with his hands to rub her neck. Her eyelids grew heavy under his touch, her entire body softening in response, she almost moaned in protest when he stopped his attentions.

'Hop in bed.' He husked behind her, before stepping from her to pull the sheets aside for her to get in. Once she had settled, he pulled the sheets over her, before moving round the bed and joining her. He turned off the lights, before settling on his back and encouraging her to settle against him, with her head resting on his shoulder.

'G'night pet.' He whispered into her hair.

'Good night, Master.' She murmured against his chest, drawing in the scent of him, soaking up his proximity and the moment, closing her eyes simply to take it all in. His hand lightly stroked down her back and she smiled against his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Abby woke with an insistent prodding against her lower back. His scent filled her nostrils as her mind slowly registered where she was. She remained still, and opened her eyes, taking in his bedroom in grey-light of pre dawn. At some time during the night their positions must have altered, for she felt him all the way down her back. The heat from his body lulling her into a contented state, were it not for the obvious result of his body's early morning response. A smile crept onto her lips at the realization that it was her proximity to him that had caused it. She had so often wondered if he ever physically reacted to her, and even more so after their first session together. His hand settled possessively on her hip, his body nudging against hers left her in no doubt of his response or desire. She lay still as his hands started brushing over her side, not wanting him to know that she was awake, and that his actions were stirring a fierce response from her body. She fought it, knowing she could not allow for more, always having been aware of her cycle's obvious manifestation.

His arm went round her holding her closer as he groaned into her neck, before murmuring, 'Morning pet.'

A jolt shot through her at the realization that he had known she was awake, and she swallowed against the sudden dryness in her throat, before hoarsely answering, "Morning, Master.'

'His hand brushed over her side, the caste action set her body alight with the conformation that he enjoyed touching her. She wanted to draw it out for as long as possible, to spend as such time with him like that. She had to purse her lips when he pulled from her, in order to contain the moan that wanted to escape her lips. Her body instantly chilled where his had been pressed against it.

'Come time to get going.' He said moving to sit up, his words caused a stabbing sensation in the region of her heart, feeling decidedly like rejection.

She turned onto her back to look at him, their eyes locked and she could see his barely contained desire for her, and understood his reason for pulling away. His action tugged at her heart, and she reached to place a hand on his thigh. Just because she was not able to, did not mean he should go unattended. However, he reached for it and lifted it before shaking his head and getting out of bed, leaving her confused as she watched his receding back.

Gibbs braced himself against the wall, having once again seen her off. His head dropping back against it, moments before his eyes closed and a low frustrated moan issued from his lips. So close, he had been so close. She could tempt a saint without trying. He had sat across from her at the breakfast table, his body having eased off from its early morning state, watching as she ate the breakfast they had prepared. A constricting sensation had encased his heart, as he noted her reserved actions. He wanted her to be animated around him; it was the one thing that had always drawn him to her. That, and her unconditional affection towards him.

Holding her all night, basking in the heat that came from her body, breathing in the unique scent that was Abby, had both calmed and stirred him at the same time. The few hours of sleep he had managed to get, had been restful, and he had only stirred to wakefulness when she had shifted slightly. His mind having needed conformation that she was still there. He had no meant to wake her so early, but could not help himself. The sensual glide of the fabric under his hands, combined with her closeness and scent, had stirred him to such an acute state of arousal, one he had not experienced in a very long time. His body had instinctively nudged against hers, eagerly portraying, mimicking what he has dreamt of, desired for so long already. The friction had been achingly gratifying, his body concentrated on the intense sensations his actions created. The realization that she was awake had not lowered his reactions in any way, he had actually needed to fight his desire to grip her hips harder and to push up against her more determinately.

He clasped his hands in a tight fists, too much indicated that he was losing her to this, and that is not what he wanted. Moving from the wall, he made for the lounge and picked up his phone. Dialling the one number he never thought he would.

'Agent Gibbs,' the lilting voice greeted him, 'To what do I owe the honour?'

'I need something you have.' Gibbs flatly replied, bracing his shoulders.

'For business or pleasure?' The voice teasingly returned.

'Does it matter?' He flatly replied.

'Not really, what can I do you for?' The woman replied confidently.

'You have any contacts in the subculture?' he firmly asked, his heart pounding in his chest, his free hand gripping into a tight fist. He really did not need for this to ever come out.

'I may, what's your desire?' She teasingly asked.

'Dom, male preferably.' Gibbs replied, holding his breath.

'Work then,' Her reply came as she dropped all pretence. 'Never did see you as the submissive type, maybe with a Dominatrix but not with a male Dom. Pity, I could have had fun with you. When?'

'As soon as possible?' he replied his chest feeling lighter, his breathing easing again.

'I'll see what I can arrange, if you give me a day or so I could get you in with one of the more skilled ones.' She returned, and Gibbs nodded his head before answering, 'That's fine.'

'Glad I could be of assistance,' the woman replied, 'I'll let you know when and where.'

'Appreciated.' Gibbs replied before ending the call.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

As creative as Missy can be at times, there's one area that I'm forced to admit she is severely challenged with,  
and that is with names. So I'm throwing this out there. I need a name for the hippo and a "pet name" for Abby.  
Please people, if you give me something in Russian, Japanese or Chinese (Gibbs speaks these), for the love of fanfic, tell me what it means!  
And I'll need the phonics version, not the symbols. Should you feel too shy to put your suggestion it in a review, pm me.  
You will get acknowledgement if yours is selected, or if you're too shy – the personal satisfaction that I used yours….

The next chapter is ready to go, I just need a nice pet name for Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Prohibited Desires - Part Four  
Genre: NCIS – Angst/Romance/Way out there  
Pairing: Abby and Gibbs / Gabby  
Rating: M, but no real naughtiness.  
Timeline: A/U Season Ten  
Spoilers: Missy used some, in her vague and amusing way.  
Summery: He needed to learn because he can't loose her now. .  
Disclaimer: It's nice borrowing someone else's toys – I'll put them back, I promise.  
A/N: And so we continue…  
Technical Beta: M.S. Once again, thank you for your insights, patience and willingness to fulfil the role.  
Written: October 2012  
Word Count: 3,234

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Two days later Gibbs entered a ground level office. He glanced around the well-lit and spacious reception area, boasting an impressive lounge in pale colours, which was the complete paradox of that which he had expected to find. Something dank and dreary hidden away in the back of an alley came to mind, however this was out in the open, with the patrons, from what he could tell by the condition of the furniture, not being the studded, leather-clad, tattooed to the hilt variety. If anything, given the appearance, he would not have come close to guesstimating the establishment's order of business, had he not had an appointment.

The woman sitting at reception was discreetly dressed, and looked up at him, smiling slightly before asking, 'Can I help you, Sir?'

Gibbs nodded his head slightly, 'I have an appointment with Justin Marks.' He confidently spoke up. Watching as a frown formed on the woman's forehead, moments before she glanced him over. 'Problem?' Gibbs asked when the woman shook her head slightly.

'No, it's just that you don't come across as one of his clients,' The woman replied, dropping her gaze to look at the appointment book in front of her, 'He also doesn't have an appointment logged.'

Gibbs's heart started pounding, a strong sense of trepidation had already filled him earlier when he had left the navy yard, uncertain as to what to expect from this appointment, only for it to be intensified by this woman's scrutiny of him.

'Is he in?' Gibbs steadily asked in return.

'Yes.' The woman returned, nodding her head and reaching for the phone, lifting it and dialling an extension. 'Sir, there is a Gentleman here to see you.' Gibbs saw her look at him for a moment, listening to the man on the line before replying, 'Yes, Sir.' and returning the phone to its hook.

'Please have a seat, Sir, Master Justin will be with you in a moment.' The woman respectfully replied, before asking, 'Would you like something to drink, Sir?'

'No thank you.' Gibbs replied taking a seat, the soft leather of the seat cushioning his body.

A few minutes later, a man of average stature stepped through the doorway located behind the receptionist. He was dressed in a kimono, and even through the silken fabric, Gibbs could distinguish that the man was physique. He watched as the man spoke to the woman for a few moments, before she indicated towards him. The man looked over towards him before stepping round the reception desk. Gibbs immediately noticed the heavy boots he wore.

'Jethro Gibbs?' The man asked, looking pointedly at him. Gibbs rose from his seat and approached the man, coming to a halt in front of him before answering, 'Yes.'

'Justin Marks.' The man said extending his hand towards Gibbs, 'Holly told me to be reserved of my opinion when meeting you, although she was correct in stating you're a Dominant.' Gibbs nodded his head and took the man's hand.

'This way,' Justin said indicating for Gibbs to proceed through the door. 'I'll answer whatever questions you have.'

On the other side of the doorway, they entered a darkened passage, which was more in line with what Gibbs had originally expected.

'We run a discreet operation, and have found that the difference between the parlour and our dungeons helps our clients better adjust to their roles.' Justin supplied as they started down the passage.

Gibbs simply nodded his head as they continued down the darkened passage. Gibbs noted the carefully concealed doors, the only indication if their presence was the access control panels.

'All the dungeons here are soundproof to ensure privacy.' Justin started before halting at a panel, 'Most of these are occupied at the moment.' he concluded whilst lifting his access card and moving it over the panel. The magnetic lock on the door released and allowed them entry.

Gibbs entered the room and glanced around, immediately feeling uncomfortable at the sight of the equipment. 'Are all the rooms are like this one?' Gibbs asked turning back to

Justin. Shocked when the man removed his kimono to reveal the tight leather pants and stubbed leather braces, crossing his chest and back, he wore.

'No, each Dom has their own dungeon, fitted with a selection of the equipment they prefer and are proficient in.' Justin replied stepping towards the wall where his whips were displayed.

'This is yours?' Gibbs asked indicating to the room.

'Yes.' Justin replied indicating to the wall. 'Each of these I am not only proficient in handling, I know exactly what type of stimulation they offer my clients. Which deliver a sharp pain and others a dull throbbing. And by combining these with other techniques I am able to ensure that my client receives the release they desire.'

Gibbs glanced about the room; just the thought of Abby suspended in chains caused his stomach to turn. He shook his head slightly, unable to imagine how anyone could receive pleasure at the infliction of pain. He could not recall any captive that he has ever dealt with, having enjoyed the experience of being tortured.

'Although to many it may arrear as an outright whipping, there is a lot of mental and emotional factors involved. As well as trust. My clients know I will not endanger them, or inflict any permanent injury. Also that when it gets too much, I will step back at the use of their safe word.'

Gibbs nodded his head at that, turning his attention toward Justin when he started. 'Holly said you wanted to talk, needed some clarification on things.'

Gibbs nodded his head, 'What else did she tell you?'

'That you are an investigator, for whom she didn't say, but promised you'd be discreet as it may be related to an investigation.' Justin replied, before indicating to a stool.

'And you were willing to see me based on that?' Gibbs asked sitting down.

'Holly and I have a mutually beneficial relationship.' Justin replied also sitting on a stool. 'I have no reason to question her reasons for sending you to me.'

'My questions are more of a personal nature.' Gibbs finally spoke up.

Justin nodded his head slightly, 'I see, what can I help you with?'

'I've just entered into an agreement with someone,' Gibbs started uncertainly, watching Justin's response, then relaxed slightly when the man nodded.

'You top or bottom?' Justin asked in reply.

'Top.' Gibbs answered.

'Why did you enter into this agreement?'

'It's something Abbs is into.'

Justin nodded his head at that, 'So you are doing this to please her?' Gibbs nodded his head slightly. 'In that case, I think your roles should be reversed. Is she naturally dominant?'

'What? Abby!' Gibbs exclaimed, shaking his head.

'To be able to help you I need to understand your motivations, your reasons for, and how you came to enter into this agreement.'

'There was an accident at work and we ended up talking about things, it kinda came up.' Gibbs glibly replied.

'You know your partner well? You have an established history?' Justin asked.

'Yes.' Gibbs replied breathing a slight sigh.

'And prior to this there has been no relationship between you?' Justin calmly continued, reminding Gibbs of a psychologist.

Gibbs thought about it for a while, before finally stating, 'We've always been close.'

'But not intimate?' Justin pressed.

Gibbs just shook his head in response.

'I'm almost scared to ask this, having noted your discomfort earlier, but have you practiced?' Justin asked indicating to the room.

Gibbs looked about the room, still overwhelmed with the looming presence of the equipment. He could not see himself ever being comfortable in such surroundings. 'We're not into this.' He stated indicating to the room.

'Thank God,' Justin replied with a sigh of relief, his response caused Gibbs to frown. 'There's nothing more dangerous than an untrained Dom wielding whips.'

'You get that?' Gibbs asked, surprised.

'You would be surprised how many have no idea what they are doing, and are often doing it for the wrong reasons. Often failing to stop when the bottom issues their safe word, causing extensive bodily and mental harm.' Justin started, shaking his head slightly, 'You realize that nearly all reported deaths related to BDSM are at the hands of novices. And because of the nature of our business, we only find out about them when it's too late.'

'Nearly all?' Gibbs questioned.

Justin nodded his head slightly, before replying, 'You have to understand that the partners who take on the lifestyle become very close, and when something threatens that bond...'

'Crimes of passion, I get it.' Gibbs replied.

'Yes.' Justin nodded, 'Now, back to your partnership. Have you agreed on what both of you will allow?'

'There's a contact.' Gibbs injected.

'Safe words?'

'Yes.'

'Are you only practicing bondage?' Justin asked.

'Gibbs shook his head slightly at that, 'Dominance and Submission.'

'And you are here _because_?' Justin asked, stressing the last word.

'I need to learn how this works.' Gibbs flatly stated.

'I can't teach you that.' Justin firmly replied, shaking his head.

'What? Why?' Gibbs demanded.

'Every D/s relationship is unique. Your requirements from it will differ from mine. The same as your motivation for entering into one would be different to mine. However, your presence here indicates that you are experiencing problems.'

'Yes.' Gibbs reluctantly relented. 'Abby's always been open and forthcoming, she's different when we're together, it's like she's withholding, I don't like it.'

Justin thought for a moment, 'And you have trained her?'

Gibbs could feel the frown forming on his brow at that, before replying in disbelief, 'I need to train her?'

Justin took a deep breath, before replying, 'I see, we have a lot to cover then. So, let's start at the beginning; what do you want from this relationship?'

'That's easy, I want Abby.' Gibbs assertively replied.

'Okay, so this is something you're doing for her.' Justin asked, looking pointedly at Gibbs, and Gibbs nodded his head at that. 'Ever thought that maybe your roles should then be reversed?'

Gibbs looked at him astounded, then shook his head, 'Abby has always been more submissive.'

'So you have both entered into this, put everything needed into place.' Justin started, 'Now all that is left is her collaring and training.'

'I've already collared her.' Gibbs calmly declared.

'You have? When?'

'Our first evening together.'

'That was quick, most establish compatibility first before claiming ownership.' Justin said looking pointedly at Gibbs, before smiling slightly and nodding his head, 'But with you ownership is more important, I'd go as far as to say you've had a disloyal partner in the past.'

Gibbs looked at him for a while then nodded his head slightly, before grumbling, 'My ex wife.'

'Therefore your interests have lain more in claiming ownership of her than the actual practice,' Justin started, 'And because the collar symbolises your ownership rights, there was no hesitation. However, you have failed to make provision for what comes after.' Justin halted for amount, his gaze dropping down to the ground obviously in thought. 'Your partner's behaviour could then stem from two possible causes, the first being that she has no idea what is needed of her, the second being that she's interpreting your indecision as an unwillingness to engage with her, both are very destructive cycles.'

'That is why I'm here.' Gibbs deadpanned, 'I feel like I'm losing her already.'

'As I said I cannot help you there,' Justin started, and then halted Gibbs's reply by lifting his hand. 'You need to establish what you want from this relationship, what you need from her to be happy. Then you need to train her to provide it. More often than not, uncertain or differing behaviour in a bottom, can directly be attributed to their uncertainty as to what is wanted or desired from them. The best relationships, both here and in life, are those where both parties know and understand their roles. They are defined. If there are no boundaries set, no rules of conduct and or direction for the relationship, a bottom will feel that they are the cause of your indecision, and that your unwillingness to guide the relationship, and the settings within it, stem from their inability to please you. Some may work harder at it, where others may withdraw. But inevitably, the relationship dissolves because of that.'

Gibbs looked at Justin for a moment, and Justin cocked his head, 'Something is worrying you.'

'Abby has always responded best to gentle handling, I have never needed to speak harshly or crudely to her. I don't feel comfortable doing it now.'

'Then don't.' Justin flatly stated. 'Follow your instincts. If you're uncomfortable with it, she will pick that up from you. There are no set rules that you have to address her in any particular way. We don't belittle bottoms or strip them of their identity. Oppressing a bottom only leads to distrust and disgruntlement within the relationship. Bottoms are there to ensure and provide pleasure, they naturally want to please, and are very in tune to their Top's moods. This is why they willingly place that power in our hands. If you abuse it, if you're unpredictable in your discipline and expectations, then they will withdraw from you. We do not belittle them _unless_ they express the desire for it, or it is a form of punishment.'

Gibbs nodded his head at that.

'I imagine you have a DaddyDom relationship with her.' Justin continued, 'Your affection for her is obvious.'

'A daddy what?' Gibbs asked, confused.

'A DaddyDom, a father-like dominant figure.'

'No.' Gibbs firmly stated, his entire being revolted against the thought, his feelings for Abby were anything but fatherly.

'What are you practicing then?' Justin calmly asked.

'Pet play.' Gibbs replied.

Justin looked at him for a moment, before asking, 'Puppy or kitten?'

Gibbs just looked at him in confusion.

Justin just shook his head slightly before asking, 'Have given her a pet name?'

'Pet.' Gibbs answered gruffly, and was shocked by the absolute look of disgust on Justin's face as the man demanded in return, 'You could not come up with anything more personal?'

Gibbs lifted his shoulders slightly, 'I wasn't really thinking about it.'

'That I can see, well think of something more fitting.' Justin deadpanned, 'I take it you've physically consummated your relationship.'

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, his whole being objected to the question, revolted against answering it. He refused to speak out about what they had shared. However, realized Justin's lack of interest in details, when he ran the question through his mind again, and finally shook his head before relying, 'No.'

'Why not?' Justin was quick to return.

Gibbs just looked at him, unable to decide which of the reasons that had held him back would suffice.

'Unless there's a medical reason why you cannot consummate your relationship, there shouldn't be reason for you to abstain from fulfilling your desires.' Justin professed. 'For if you continue to deny your needs, you will only aggravate the situation.'

'I want to, but I don't want to hurt her or push her away, I can't loose control.' Gibbs lowly replied.

'You holding back on her is what will push her away. By failing to fulfil your own needs and desires, you will become more tense. And to a bottom it will only translate that they do not please you, or that they have done something to displease you. Remind her of her safe word, and that she can use it at anytime, then take from her what you need. The only control that you need to remain in charge of is your ability to stop if and when she uses her safe word. Taking pleasure in her body is a right she's given you.'

Gibbs for a moment thought of Abby's safe word, knowing that her issuing it at any given moment they spent together would stop him dead in his tracks.

Just then an alarm sounded, 'What's that?' Gibbs asked looking about.

'It's the notification that my next appointment is in ten minutes.' Justin dismissed before continuing. 'Out of the experiences you've shared, what parts do you enjoy most?'

Gibbs took exception to the question, his jaw tightening, until he realized what the man had meant, and then thought it over for a moment, 'I like the idea of dressing her, and that's she's willing to let me try things with her.'

'But you have no idea what you want.' Justin said rising from his stool.

'I told you, I want Abby.' Gibbs said turning towards him as Justin redressed in his kimono, then also rose from his stool.

'Here's a wakeup call for you.' Justin said as he collected his card. 'You already have her, now what are you going to do with her?'

Gibbs just looked at the man for a moment, before shaking his head in disbelief.

'Most men spend so much time chasing what they desire, wanting to make sure they get the girl, that they have no idea what to do once they've caught her. You need to decide what you want from this relationship, how and where you want it to go, how you want her to behave. And then you need to communicate those to her, set the boundaries and guidelines. Train her to fulfil those needs that you desire from her. Only you can decide how much of the lifestyle you wish to incorporate, what you are comfortable with, and how firm you need to be. Some Doms demand absolute submission, others only require acknowledgement of their status. Until you have established what you need and desire from this relationship, it will not move forward. And following someone else's prescriptions will not fulfil your own needs. You obviously care enough about your partner to be willing to go through this for her, but you also need to prove that her trust in you is not misguided, that you can steer this in a direction that will fulfil both of yours' needs.'

Justin moved towards the door swiping his card, turning to look at Gibbs, who just nodded his head, before asking 'Who do I settle the bill with.

'As far as appointments go, this would have been an assessment.' Justin said stepping through the door.

'And in future?' Gibbs gruffly asked following him into the darkened passage again.

'We don't train Tops.' Justin said tuning towards Gibbs as they came to the end of the passage, again lifting his hand to halt Gibbs's objection, before extending a card. 'As a friend of Holly's, and the fact that I know you have something to do with her release, you may call me any time. I will guide you once you have come to realize what it is you seek from your partner.'

'Thanks.' Gibbs replied.

'I commend you on seeking advice and guidance, few are willing to man up to that need.' Justin said before opening the door.

'Abs is too important. I can't loose her.' Gibbs returned, and stepped through the doors. Immediately feeling calmer as he moved into the reception area, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

He took a leave of Justin and returned to the Navy Yard. His mind already processing the information Justin had shared, he knew he had a lot to do.

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Okay, We're done digging I Gibbs's head, for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Prohibited Desires - Part Five  
Genre: NCIS – Angst/Romance/Way out there  
Pairing: Abby and Gibbs / Gabby  
Rating: M. Take it seriously.  
Timeline: A/U Season Ten.  
Spoilers: Missy used some, in her vague and amusing way.  
Summery: Following instinct.  
Disclaimer: It's nice borrowing someone else's toys – I'll put them back, I promise.  
A/N: I had some interesting suggestions for pet names, thanks to everyone who submitted ideas – Missy has made her selection.  
Beta: She seems to have disappeared. This was in her inbox for well over a week already and I still haven't heard from her.  
Written: August – September 2012  
Edited October 2012  
Word Count: 4,440

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

**Warning:  
The adult themed subject matter contained herein may offend sensitive readers. **

**Ahem – it's best not to read this at work.**

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Two weeks latter, Abby approached Gibbs's porch with reluctant strides, her heart lodged in her throat. _This is not what I had hoped for when this had started, _she thought as she came to a halt at his door, lifting her hand to knock. _Things are too different now, and I can tell he doesn't really want to do this, doesn't really want me. Most people are bonking like bunnies, he hasn't even shown any interest. He walked away, won't let me pleasure him. Guess I'm just a toy for him to play with when he's bored. I can't even hug him anymore, because I might upset him. _She knocked on the door, then stood back slightly and waited. _I was so happy when he told me they've started on my lab, I really tired of the stiffs at Quantico, and I'll get to see him more. Not that it would make any difference, it's all hinky now._

He opened the door and smiled at her, drawing a smile from her in return, before stepping back to allow her to enter. Dropping her gaze, Abby knelt in front of him before addressing him, 'Master.'

Her heart started pounding when his hand gently touched her shoulder. 'You can get up, Abbs.' His calm command came, causing a tightening sensation to wrap around her heart, squeezing it. She pursed her lips, visibly swallowing against the pain. _So this is it, we're done, _she thought as she rose from her position and keeping her gaze lowered, not wanting to look at him, not wanting him to see how much his rejection hurt.

'Go through to the lounge so we can talk.' Gibbs said indicating for her to precede him.

She slowly, reluctantly, made her way there, noticing a box and sheet of paper on the coffee table as she came to a halt.

'Sit down,' His soft command came, and she nodded her head in response before settling on the sofa.

Gibbs joined her and she took a deep breath to steady herself for whatever he had to say.

'We need to talk about this Abbs?' He said reaching out to touch her thigh. Instant heat shot up from the contact, causing her to clench her jaw slightly in an attempt to control her response to him. It has always been instant. Making her aware of his proximity, the desire she had for him, and the want for his attention. She had hoped to gain all of those when they had started this. Abby lifted her gaze to look at him, it locking with his as he squeezed her thigh slightly before letting it go.

'Do you really want to continue?' Gibbs asked, and Abby lowered her head, swallowing against the desolate sensation taking hold of her. She has always known that he would be honest with her. And as much as she wanted to say to him that she did not want to continue this way, the part of her that wanted to hold on to him, wanted him to love her, was unwilling to let him go. 'Yes Gibbs.' She lowly answered.

'Okay, because I'm not happy with things as they are.' He started, causing her to look at him, 'And I want to make some changes.'

Abby nodded her head in reply, _can't be worse than what we've had already_, she reasoned.

'I need to know what you want from this?' He asked, looking pointedly at her.

_Some sex would be a start_, Abby's mind quickly retorted, her head tilting slightly as she looked at him. _Some real all out grunting, groaning sex, where I know you've enjoyed it. I'm tired of waiting for that to happen. Then spending more time with you away from work. Knowing you're mine and that all the women can stare all they like, I'm the one going home with you and being fucked senseless. And then some more sex, because I really need it._

'Abbs' He called her attention to him, 'What do you want?'

'Oh, sorry, to be your sub.' She finally answered.

He looked at her for a moment, before continuing, 'I want to set some ground rules before we continue, and I need to know that you're gonna be okay with them.' He concluded looking at her. Abby nodded her head in reply.

'From now on you'll to be spending your weekends here with me, from Friday when we leave the yard, until Sunday afternoon.' Abby looked at him in surprise, _Wait! What?_ She thought in response, _you want to spend more time with me? _

'It's not negotiable,' He firmly stated, 'The same as your duties are not.'

_I now have duties? Since when_?

'When you are here, you'll be in charge of the kitchen, so we'll need to go shopping. I'll get you anything you need, as long as you use it.'

Abby nodded her head at that_, okay kitchen._

'You'll be allowed to wear whatever you like during the day, but in the evenings and in the bedroom you will dress for me in what I supply.'

Abby nodded her head, _nothing different there_.

'You will continue to wear only the collars I furnish, and on the weekends I'll remove them and put them on.' Gibbs looked sternly at her at that, and Abby nodded her head in reply before he continued, 'You may at any time freely address and interact with me, provided it's in a sincere manner, however you may not touch me in any sexual way without permission.'

_Yeah, no change there_, Abby thought.

'Gibbs reached for the sheet of paper on the table, 'These are amendments made to our previous agreement.' He said handing her the sheet of paper, 'You will only kneel when presenting me with something I have specifically asked for. Your new pet name is Kiera. When addressed as such, you will lower your gaze.' Abby nodded her head at that, whilst she continued to read down the list, her eyes bugging at the next alteration. 'You will in future address me as Jethro when away from the yard, and as Master Jethro when punished.' Abby nodded, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up at him, 'And lastly, we will sit down once a month to reassess our agreement and discuss any changes.'

Abby nodded her head, glancing at the sheet again. 'You'll need to sign it.' He said producing a pen.

Abby took the pen from him and signed the sheet, handing both back to him once she was done.

Gibbs placed the pen and paper on the table reaching for the box. 'I got us a selection of toys; you are to pick out a few.' He said as he handed her the box, then rose from his seat, 'I'm going to go put this with the rest,' he said indicating to the sheet, 'And then I'll bring you your outfit.'

He halted at the doorway before turning back to face her, 'Put your selection on the table.' and with that, he disappeared.

Abby looked at the box in her hands, her heart pounding as she opened the flaps, only to find everything still within its packaging, _What! Did he just order the entire catalogue?_ She thought as she looked into the box. Swallowing, she looked about the room, before upending the box on the couch next to her. _You can do this Abigail, it's only toys. _She chided herself as she lifted the first box. _Oh god I can't let him use that on me! _She thought, placing the first package back into the box and looking about the room. _Okay this is not funny, this is weird, and I don't want a bunch of toys, I want him,_ she thought, releasing a sigh. Then looking at the contents on the couch; _I can do this, I'll just start with what I'll allow. Lubricant, that's always welcome. He really did order the entire catalogue. _She thought as she picked out the various types of lubricant and placed them on the table. Then took a deep breath and started working through the rest. The vast majority ended up back in the box, with some items placed on the table more out of curiosity than a desire for them to be used.

Gibbs returned a short while later, carrying a small pile of clothing with him. He glanced at the table for a moment before handing the outfit to her. 'You can go get dressed, and let your hair down, I'll meet you in the bedroom.' He instructed, and Abby got up from the couch and made for the stairs. She halted just beyond the lounge's threshold and glanced back over her shoulder, and saw him go over the selected toys she had placed on the table, picking up some of them. _I guess it's toys tonight, _she thought as she turned for the stairs, _well I guess any attention is better than none_.

Abby stepped into the guest bathroom, dropping the lid of the toilet and placing the pile of black lace and fabric on it. She looked in the mirror as she undid her pigtails, running her fingers through her hair to ease the slight tingling sensation in the roots. She massaged her scalp for a moment, and thought about the overnight bag she had in her car, wondering if she should go and fetch it, then finally shook her head. She was still uncertain if she even wanted to continue. Yes, she wanted to be intimate with him, she wanted him, but not like this. Not with him being able to do whatever he wanted and she was not even permitted to touch him, to touch his skin, to feel it pressed up tightly against hers, she wanted more.

She turned to look at the small pile of clothing that waited for her. Reaching out, she picked up the black lace corset with red ribbon ties. It was something she would have bought herself, had she been shopping. She tuned it over before returning it to the others, then systematically started striping her clothes.

Carefully she slipped into the corset tying the ribbons, before reaching for what she had mistaken for gaiters. She looked at scrap of lace in shock, remembering what he had said about that part of her anatomy, then noted they were crouch-less panties, which made her feel only slightly better. She slipped them on, smoothing them over her newly shaven mount – another thing that went hand in hand with her indecision, she wanted him enough to prepare her body for him, not even certain if she will ever have him.

Sighing, she lifted the silky fabric that remained, having originally mistaken it for a pair of hose. The gossamer soft material formed a sort of translucent wrap, that once on, her made her appear almost ethereal. She smoothed her hand over the featherweight fabric. Its smoothness, the way it brushed against her skin, arousing. The effect of the outfit made her feel less exposed. She smiled, wondering if the image staring back at her had been the one he had envisioned when he had purchased the outfit.

Once done she picked up her clothes, drew in a deep breath, _I can do this_, before making for his bedroom.

She entered his room and almost dropped her clothes when she took in the sight. Her heart started thumping in her chest: there was no mistaking what he had planned for the evening. Even the slightest of changes was telling for Gibbs, who preferred things pro quo. She stepped into the room: the chair that had been there earlier was gone, so she placed her clothes next to the side of the bed she had slept on. She then reached out to caress the dark almost plum coloured silk sheets covering the bed. All the other bedding had been removed, sans the pillows. There were two large pillar candles on either side of the bed, which had been lit: casting a soft glow in the room. Glancing about the room Abby was suddenly overcome with shame, _he's done all this for us tonight, and I could have stopped it all with a word… he's more committed to this than I thought._ However, she did not get much of a chance to contemplate on it, as he stepped into the room. Without a single shred of vacillation she knelt before him, lowering her gaze. She had no idea what he had planned for them, but she would willingly submit, trusting that he would take care of her.

She felt him approach her, his presence radiating off him as he came closer. His hand gently stroked her hair, causing her eyes to close in appreciation. 'You can rise, Kiera.' He softly commanded.

Abby rose from the ground, and noticed when he tossed something onto the bed, her heart dropping slightly when she recognized the one vibrator and some lubricant she had earlier selected. He tuned his attention to her and reached out to stroke the sheer fabric covering her, his gaze fixed on her. He stepped around her, his fingers trailing down her back, drawing gooseflesh to her skin's surface in their wake.

'You're beautiful Kiera,' he husked behind her, both his hands brushing up her back before adding, 'in every way.'

'Thank you, Jethro,' she softly replied, a tingle running through her at the use of his name. It felt awkward, almost forbidden as it had rolled off her tongue.

He stepped closer to her, she could feel the head from his body. 'I'm gonna make you scream that name tonight,' he husked next to her ear. Her entire body erupted into tingles, her knees wanting to buckle at the thought.

His hands moved along her sides up to cup her breasts, 'Who do you belong to Kiera?' he lowly asked, his hands kneading the pliant flesh.

'You Jethro,' she gasped in reply, leaning her body back against his.

'That's right Kiera, you're mine,' he husked moving back slightly, 'All mine.' he murmured as his hands moved up to her neck, pushing her hair out of the way. He undid her collar tossing it lightly onto the bed, before rubbing her neck with his hands. Abby's head lolled forward at the attention, her breath catching at the possessiveness of his strokes.

'Turn round Kiera.' He lowly commanded. His words penetrated the sensual fog that had taken hold of her mind, and she tried to command her body to comply, it taking slightly longer than usual. Her gaze locking with his when they came to face one another.

His thumb brushed over her lips, leaving them tingling, as his hand moved to cup her cheek. Abby lowly moaned at the sensation, and was mesmerised by the alluring blue of his eyes, their shade darker than she could ever remember seeing them. Her breath hitched when he moved closer to kiss her, her eyelids drooping with every millimetre he came closer…until his lips softly brushed hers, ghosting over them, before they were gone.

A yearning moan escaped her lips, unchecked, as her eyes shot open, searching for him. She watched as he stepped back from her, her body immediately missing the heat of his proximity. Her lips were left tingling, almost burning from that light brushing. She instinctively stepped closer, seeking contact with him, swallowing against the nervous flutter that started at the base of her belly, an aching, yearning sensation burning there.

He reached out and opened the wrap, pushing it off her shoulders. His fingers trailing down her arms as the soft fabric dropped from her body. His gaze moved appreciatively over her body, heating her skin.

Her heart dropped slightly when he moved away from her, then sped up when he husked, 'I have another collar for you, Kiera.' She watched as he moved towards the bedside, taking a something from the side, before returning to her, indicating for her to turn around again. She felt the soft velvet like material caress her neck, his fingers brushing the skin as he pressed the two ends together. She felt his hot breath next to her ear, 'Get onto the bed, Kiera. I want you on all fours.'

Abby moved from him as if in a trance. Her hands brushed the soft fabric of the sheets, and she fought the temptation to crawl over them to have them caress her heated skin, easing the need she had for something to caress it. She heard him shrugging his clothes, glanced his way to make sure, her senses seemingly supersensitive. Her throat dried when she watched him approach the bed in his boxers and t-shirt, and she swallowed repeatedly as she settled in position on all fours: only remembering the revealing nature of her outfit when she heard his low groan.

She felt the bed dip as he joined her, his hand caressing her lower back through the lace corset. 'I see you've been taking care of what's mine.' He husked as his fingers brushed over her exposed labia.

'Yes, Jethro.' His name left her lips as a gasp, easier this time, as her back hollowed and she tried to push against his fingers.

'Patience Kiera, she'll get attention.' He lowly husked, his hands moving up her back. She felt him shift slightly, settling behind her. 'I've spent the entire afternoon thinking about this.' he lowly husked, his hands moulded over her buttocks, massaging them slightly: his palms lifting so that only his roughened fingertips brushed down the backs of her thighs. Her entire body broke out in gooseflesh as his fingers moved up her inner thighs, slowly brushing back up, purposefully missing her sex.

Abby felt a jolt of arousal course through her, the ache between her thighs, building, smarting. A slight frustrated murmur escaped her lips as his hands caressed her inner thighs, causing the muscles in her apex to contract, the heat , yearning building.

'Quiet now, Kiera. Or I'll have to punish you.' He commanded as he shifted slightly.

'Yes Jethro.' she gasped, clasping her hands in fists, clenching her jaw in an attempt to retain some control, not wanting to be punished; fearing his withdrawal from her.

'Keep your eyes forward.' He commanded. Her heart sped up as she tried to guess what he was up to. Knowing there was little hidden from his view. Her cheeks heated slightly at that, and at the thought of what they must look like, her body quivered in anticipation.

His movements seemed to still completely, causing her to hold her breath, listening… the throbbing between her legs intensifying, her fingers digging into the sheets at in anticipation on his touch, her pulse thumping in her ears. Her muscles contracted again, releasing a sudden gush of moisture with their release, still she waited for him.

'You're nice and obedient tonight,' his voice finally came, and with that she gasped for air, panting slightly, scrunching her eyes in an attempt to not look back at him.

His hand settled on her lower back, his hands circling her hips until his palms ended up on her thighs, applying slight pressure, and she moved to widen her stance.

'I want to do things to you Kiera, naughty things that will make you feel good.' He husked as his hands retreated along their previously explored path. 'Would you like that?'

Abby just managed to catch her _oh god yes_! reply, before it could escape her lips, remembering her past punishment for answering incorrectly. She swallowed before huskily replying, 'Your pleasure is my pleasure, Jethro.'

'Good girl, you remembered.' He replied, his hand settling on her hip. Her body quivered in anticipation, a sensation that only intensified when he once again stopped.

A few moments later, she felt his hot breath close to her, the way it brushed against her skin, sending a heat flush all over her body, her heart raced, sending more blood down to the area as it throbbed in anticipation. Her every nerve ending alight, waiting for, wanting his touch - only it didn't come. More moisture pooled as her core muscles twitched in anticipation. Her entire body erupted into gooseflesh, her breasts tingling, as his breath remained, lightly brushing over her sensitised skin.

'Does she want some attention, I wonder?' Gibbs husked, the air moving over her skin, the changes caused by his words had her muscles clench down hard,

_God yes Jethro! She wants attention. She wants you to fuck her!_ Abby's mind screamed in response, as she gripped the sheets. Trying to form the correct answer, finally croaking, 'As you desire, Jethro.'

A light brush, scarcely touching her, caused her breath to hitch. Before another, slightly firmer brushed her labia. Her hands gripped the sheets in a death grip, as she hissed, gasping in order to take in air. Then she felt it his tongue, pressing between her swollen lips, causing her to gasp. Her body instinctively pushed back, wanting more, needing more, the ache demanding more. His touch, so anticipated, did nothing to ease the throbbing. Her thighs trembled, when she felt him move from her, felt his fingers probe slightly then slip into her. Her back hollowed, pushing against his hand, needing, wanting more.

'So wet, Kiera, so wet for me,' he grunted as his fingers withdrew.

The loss of sensation had her look around, only to gasp as the sharp stinging sensation jolted through her right buttock cheek. 'Eyes forward.' He commanded, causing her to whip her gaze back, swallowing hard, as a throbbing started in the area where his hand had struck her. He moved from her and she wanted to scream in frustration, from the corner of her eye she saw him reach for the lubricant and vibrator, biting her lip. She braced herself, knowing it would not take much for her to finish.

His tongue touched her again, its wet heat drawing a moan from her lips, before she pursed them together. She felt him shift slightly, before his wet fingers caressed her. Moments later, the area started warming as he pulled back from her. Her mind remained with the movements of his fingers, how they spread the lubricant over her, every once in a while dipping into her, the sensations maddening, causing her hands to clench in an attempt to contain her moans. A battle she lost when his fingers gently brushed over her clit.

'You may speak Kiera.' He grunted, as his fingers once again slipped into her, and this time she let out a deep moan.

'So ready for more,' he said drawing his fingers back, moving his hand to rest on her hip, before asking, 'What is your safe word, Kiera.'

Abby fought the passion-induced foggy recesses of her brain, for it. finally grunting, 'Tony, Jethro.'

'You know you can use it at anytime.' Gibbs husked, his fingers brushing the skin of her hip.

'Yes Jethro,' Abby replied. more lucent, her heart pounding. Gibbs has never asked her about her password, she had never needed it, and his asking got her concerned that she might not like what he was planning.

A moment later she felt something press against her lips, but barely had time to prepare for its entry when it was thrust in, hard and fast, stretching her suddenly, painfully. She was about to object to his treatment, when his thighs hit hers, his hand gripping her hips tightly, holding her in place as his 'ugh-god-yes' breached his lips and he jerked against her, the later part coming out a sharp hiss.

Her body was left pulsing around him. The shock having shot through her body on his initial entry, weakened her arms. His hand gripped her shoulder tightly, his grip biting, whilst the other remained on her hip, griping at the flesh.

'Brace for me Kiera,' he gasped as he pulled back. Stroking her overly sensitive nerves, his re-entry was just as hard.

Abby braced as best she could, with the jolts going through her body. His size, its strength, left her gasping. 'Tonight I'm taking what's mine.' He decreed before drawing back, and lunging forward again: repeatedly. 'God-Yes!'

Abby steeled as best she could, the wave of sensation that coursed though her at his words, the possessive undertone thereof. _Take Jethro, more, god, that feels good, more, right there_. Abby thought, grunting at every thrust he made, his thighs slapping firmly against hers. His pace picked up as his guttural grunts began filling the air. The friction, the speed, heightened her sensations, causing her to eventually drop down to her elbows to brace. His pace merciless as she pushed back, her body welcoming his: time and time again, burning from his actions.

His pace altered suddenly jerking, as his hands gripped at her, pulling her onto him, his body jerking hard against her. An animalistic bellow sounded behind her as he pulsed inside her, it tuned to a sharp hissing as his hands held her in place. Her body flushed with awareness, relief coursed through her at his pleasure, the sensation of him pulsing inside her, sparking her body's immediate response, as it gripped him tightly, drawing low grunts from her before slacking.

His arms came round her, holding onto her, his lips finding her neck. 'Lie down Kiera.' He whispered into her ear as he steadily lowered her down, holding his body flush with hers, reaching for a pillow to place under her pelvis. As she came to rest on his bed, he braced his weight over her his one hand moving her hair from her face.

'Sleep Kiera. I've got you,' he husked lowly, when her eyes started drooping. She fought the urge, gasped when he moved from her then heard some rustling. The next moment her barely there consciousness recognized a knife as he pulled her over, lowly commanding her, 'Lie still.' effectively stilling her and silencing any objection. She felt the blade slip under the corset's ties. Moving up as the fabric gave way. He pulled the lace garment from her, dropping it on the floor, possibly with the knife from the sound of it, before coming to settle behind her. His naked skin pushed against hers as he drew the soft sheet over her, wrapping her in his embrace, the fabric caressing her still heated skin. 'Rest Kiera, I'm not done with you yet.' He whispered against her shoulder, his lips gently brushing the skin as his arm closed around her again. 'I want more from you.'

'Jethro.' Abby husked moments later.

'Yes Kiera.' he murmured, his arm again tightening around her.

Abby remained quiet for a moment, before whispering, 'What does Kiera mean?'

He remained silent or a moment, before moving his nose into her neck, taking a long, beep breath. His actions confused her, had her wondering if it had some baleful meaning. She felt his kiss on her neck before his answer came. 'It means sweetheart.'

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..


End file.
